


His Mate

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.





	His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione Haven's Bingo Square I4 - biting
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers, Stephanie Meyer, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Are you sure this is something that you want?” he asked, his golden eyes burning brightly as he looked into her brown ones.

Hermione let out a long breath. “Emmett, we’ve gone over this,” Hermione said, looking at him firmly. “I won’t let you change my mind.”

“I know, I know,” Emmett said, kissing her lightly. “I’m not trying to change your mind; I just want you to be absolutely certain.”

“I am,” Hermione said, taking his larger hands into her smaller ones. “Emmett, I love you.”

“I love you, Hermione,” he said. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. 

“And I want to be with you for all eternity,” she murmured, leaning close. “Please, Emmett, change me.”

“If you’re absolutely certain you want to put up with me for the rest of eternity.”

Hermione laughed. “Honestly, as long as the rest of your family will keep me sane, I’ll be okay,” she teased. 

“Like we planned, then?” Emmett asked, looking over her bare body. He wet his lips in anticipation. 

Hermione peered up at him, desire in her eyes. “Fuck me, Emmett.”

Positioning himself between her legs, he slowly pushed in. Emmett paused for a moment, allowing her body to adjust to him. When she let out a growl, he began to move. His thrusts were quick and rough as he pounded into her. He couldn’t wait until she was no longer a fragile human, and then he could take her like he really wanted.

“Emmett!”

“You like that?” Emmett asked, watching as her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Her hands tightened their grip on his silken bed sheets. “Fuck, Hermione.”

Hermione let out a breathy whimper when he reached down and roughly grasped her breasts. She enjoyed it rough, and she knew that Emmett was the same. He let out a low growl as he gave a light slapped her breast. She moaned in pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked, his voice husky.

She opened her eyes and nodded. “Yes, please.” He increased his speed, even more, causing her body to jerk with each thrust. “Bite me, Emmett.”

He arched his brow at her.

“Bite me, Emmett.” She looked at him pleadingly. “Please, I’m ready.”

Emmett bent down, shifting his position slightly so he could kiss her but still fuck her. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, and every movement felt like heaven.

His lips moved to her neck, where he kissed her a few times gently before biting her roughly. The taste of blood filled his mouth, causing his balls to tighten. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Hermione let out a shout as she came, thrusting her hips upwards as she rode out her orgasm.

Emmett grunted as he came. He thrust into her until he was finished. With a sigh, he pulled out of her and cradled her in his arms, holding her tightly as the venom began to work its way into her system.

The next few hours would be tough on her, but he would be there to guide her through it. She was resilient, his Hermione, and he couldn’t wait to see his newborn mate once she awakened.


End file.
